


The Princess's tears.

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I used a translator of old english, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Why Did I Write This?, Yes. That exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: I used a translator to write this.





	The Princess's tears.

And those gents princess didst weepeth. To the pointeth the lady wast dryeth, 'i did love that gent,' the lady toldeth the knight, looking ov'r the prince's corse. 'i knoweth, thee didst,' hath said the knight. The knight did love the princess. 'but thee shall protecteth me from his fate?' 'yes, i shall. I gage,' that gent hath said, 'i at each moment gage,' the lady tooketh his handeth, h'r white dresseth cov'r'd in the prince's blood. The princess didn't knoweth yond the knight h're wast h'r cousin. 'c'mon, we might not but runaway, anon, if 't be true we wanteth to beest safe,' the lady toldeth that gent. 'as thee wisheth,' the lady did weep again, 'i loveth thee,' hath said the knight, that gent hadst hath said this at the wrong timeth. 'i couldst nev'r thee loveth thee,' 'why?' that gent asks. 'because i am broken from his death. And thou art mine own blood,'


End file.
